A Day in the Life of a Stalchild
by the-wandering
Summary: Featuring what it'd be like to be a stalchild and other random characters from the game...enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nintendo and friends owe it. Not me.

A Day in the Life of a Stalchild...

Ok. it's not really day.  
But anyways...

One night, in the vast fields of Hyrule there appeared a Stalchild. After looking around, making sure it was safe to come out, it invited all its friends along.

The little group of stalchildren ran through the fields, dancing joyily--err. that's not a word is it? ahem..dancing _merrily_

They laughed, they played, they even sang. Nothing could go wrong. Everything was just dandy.

And the night went on. The Stalchildren had no worries. Right until the big mean green monster appeared.  
It came out of nowhere, taking them all by surprise.  
The monster was strange. It's golden hair and blue eyes shone brightly as it massacred the entire group of Stalchildren.

As the sun rose, the last remnants of the Stalchildren disappeared, never to be seen again.  
"Well that's that," Link said happily, dusting himself off. Then he got on Epona and headed off for another adventure-filled day.

END 


	2. A Day in the Life of a Fairy

Disclaimer: Nintendo and friends owe Zelda. Not me ^^'

A Day in the life of a Fairy...

All was well at the Fairy Fountain. As normal as a day could get. The small pink faeries hovered as they usually did, emmerged in gossip.  


"...And she was like 'Excuuse me! And then I was like, 'no you didn't!'

It might have been a strange site to behold for a human such as you or me (assuming that you are human of course) But it was everyday life for a small little fairy.

Just then Link wandered in. The little pink ones squealed in delight for they had a visitor.  


"Hi Link!" They all exclaimed.  
"Hi everyone" Link smiled.

"So anyway, back to what I was saying..." The faeries continued their idle chit chat as Link merely stood there. He smiled...  
And smiled some more. And continued smiling, his eyes shining with the thought that played in his mind.

Meanwhile, the faeries were deeply involved in their conversation.  
They didn't see Link advance on them.  
"...That Great Fairy ain't got nothing on me," one fairy was saying. When she noticed Link...She stopped and stared.

"Hey Link, what are you doing with that?" She asked.

In his hand, Link held a jar, a glass jar.

"Wait a sec...you don't mean to..." one fairy began.  


Still smiling, Link swung his jar. The faeries scattered in different directions. But still, in all the confusion, he managed to catch one.

"Hey! Let go of me, you sonofa--"  
It was too late. The jar had been sealed and Link already out the door.

END 


	3. A Day in the Life of a Deku Scrub

Discalimer:You know the drill. Nintendo and co. owe it. I don't. ^^

A Day in the Life of a Deku Scrub...

One fine morning, the Deku Scrubs gathered in a little hole somewhere within the Lost Woods. They were discussing recent sales. They did not look at all happy.

"Nobody wants to buy our products anymore," one said, motioning to several items.   
A Deku nut, Deku shield, Deku Stick, Deku baseball cap, Deku deodorant, Deku bubblegum, and a few rolls of Deku toilet paper.

The Deku scrubs began to bicker amongst themselves. Until a clear voice was heard.  
"HA! I'm the number one salesman around here!" the little Deku Scrub laughed out loud, it hands on his hips.   
"I can sell all out items," he exclaimed. He made his way towards the center of the group. And his name was Carl.

"Are you kidding me?! You can't sell all of this! Ever since that Link guy showed up, we can't sell anything"

"Fear not! My bald little friend. I, Carl, will take care of this Link dude. Just you watch."

Just then, a stranger appeared. The little Deku Scrubs gave a small squeak and disappeared. Sure enough, it was Link.  
Carl hid in his Deku Flower.  
"I'll just get his attention" He began to throw Deku Nuts at Link. One bonked him on the head.

One slightly annoyed Link looked up and took out his shield. Meanwhile, Carl continued his barrage of nuts.  
He was so busy throwing, he didn't notice the shield.

"Hey pal!" he yelled, "Have I got a deal for you!" He grinned, still throwing nuts.  
"I'll sell ya some supersized Deku toilet paper for just---" His words were cut off, when one of his own Deku nuts came hurtling back at him.  


...

THONK!

Right on the head.  
'Dork!' Link thought and left, taking the toilet paper with him.  
*Twitch twitch* was all Carl, the Deku Scrub salesman could do, as he lay on the ground in that little hole within the Lost Woods. End 


End file.
